


British Nazi

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, F/M, Forced Relationship, Historical References, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Saw a pic on Deviantart and decided, hey, why not make a story?





	British Nazi

[Claude](https://img00.deviantart.net/610f/i/2012/249/8/c/claude_faustus_by_wtspears-d4km7h9.jpg) in this story  
\-----------  
I hated this place, all of us did.

I hated the ones that forced us here, but of course, I couldn't help but be afraid of them as much as I hated them.

But that fear could never numb the fact they locked us behind stone walls of their 'concentration camps'.

I felt a chill in the air, something sinister was going to happen, and I did not wish to find out what, so I did my best to stay clear of the Nazi soldiers guarding various placing while I was doing my daily 'chores'.

I had to acknowledge most of the perverted shouts wolf whistles of the twisted Nazi Germans so I wouldn't be shot, though I've noticed most of them were nervous, watching the heavily guarded entrance of the death camp. Something had these supposedly fearless soldiers spooked...

I never knew I would get my answer so soon.

An hour later, someone had came but I was on the far side of the death camp, helping the other women cook for the rest of the prisoners of war.

I was, however, passing by the Commandant's cabin when I heard a woman shriek and an outraged shout in unusual German, causing me to freeze in my tracks as Greta, a 14-year-old Jewish girl in her prime youth, came rushing out, clothes ripped and bruises on her body while she sobbed, nearly crashing into me as she hurried to get away.

The shout did not sound like the Commandant, but an unknown man, but it was shouted with such fury, the Commandant's usual threats of the morning sounded like sweet nothings.

I went to back away, but was stopped by two Nazis when I heard the Commandant shout something to them, not knowing that I was outside.

I put up a fight, ignoring their threats, I did not want to be near the Commandant, the others told me he used Jewish women for pleasure.

But I did not notice the hysteria in his voice.

When I was pushed onto my knees on the floor, the soldiers' had one of their hands on both shoulders, and I allowed myself to look up.

A ravenette man stood in front of the Commandant, his back turned to me as the Commandant looked _relieved_ to see me as the unknown man watched him.

"See, Claude? Zhere she is! Didn't I tell jou she vas _w_ _underschönen_?!", the Commandant exclaimed in despair, his eyes watching the man's every move as the man slowly turned to face me.

Golden eyes framed behind thin-wire glasses locked onto my (E/C) ones.

His face was void of any emotion, but looking at his eyes, I was not surprised to see lust lining his irises.

"She has nothing to do with your attempted rape of a young girl.", I was surprised, however, to hear the British accent lining his voice as he turned to face the Commandant, why was someone from one of the good countries working with the Nazis, was he a spy?

If so, was he Britain's spy or the Nazi's spy?

"But  _Stellvertreter_ , she vas a Jew!", the Commandant tried to defend, desperation lining his voice.

"Jew or not, she's still a young girl. I also believe that _Herr_ Hitler stated no one fraternizes with any captured women, **especially** the Jews.", 'Claude' didn't steer from the argument, by the look on the Commandant's face, I would say he was glaring at him.

Even while afraid, a cocky smirk crept onto the Commandant's face.

"Come on now, _Herr_ Faustus, I can't help myself around zhese  _schmutzige Schlampen_. Zhey like it vhen I pound into zhem.", the Commandant purred, the smirk leaving his face as Claude slowly stepped away.

" _Tötet ihn_.", Claude said without hesitation as he turned around to fully face me, ignoring the pleas of mercy from the Commandant.

With one shot to the head from one of the lower Nazi soldiers, the Commandant was silenced, the only sound from him was a thump as he hit the ground.

Claude stood directly in front of me, using a riding crop to stroke my cheek before placing it under my chin to make me look up at him.

He was not at all fazed by the hatred in my glare, a small smirk on his face as he let out a raspy chuckle.

"Such defiance, you act _ungezähmt_. I like  _lebhaft_ women.", Claude said with that small smirk never leaving his face.

He bent down to my position on the floor, his lips brush my left ear as his warm breath sent unwelcome shivers down my spine.

" _Aber ich habe Wege, dich zu brechen_.", he purred in German, pulling my lower ear softly in his teeth before he released it to stand up. 

I had a feeling something would happen to me. 

Bad or good, I had no idea.


End file.
